Conventionally, most peripheral devices have been made of molded rigid plastic material. Typically, the exterior surface of the gripping area of such peripheral devices include smooth or semi-smooth texturing. Although conventional peripheral devices may be ergonomically designed to fit the hands of most users, many users complain of slippage of the peripheral device or limited grip during use.
In the field of competitive gaming, especially, precise control is a key to success. Most gaming consoles require a handheld controller to provide this precise game input. In many cases, the input may involve quick movements of one or more control sticks, fast actuation of buttons or triggers, and/or combinations thereof. If the controller slips in the hands of a competitive gamer when a precise control input is required, the consequences may be the loss of a game, a match, or a substantial prize.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved peripheral device grip that allows users to achieve better gripping ability.